


Traditions

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas traditions, F/F, Family Fluff, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, general danvers, silly Kryptonians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas with Kara, Astra and Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

Kara wakes early, she always wakes early on Christmas. She still remembers her first Christmas with the Danvers. Alex had still been slightly standoffish and unwelcoming but the infectiousness of the Christmas spirit had gotten to both girls. They’d bonded over gift buying, wrapping and trying to guess what their own gifts were under the tree. Christmas was the first time Kara truly felt like she was a part of a family again.

Before Kara is fully awake a new form has crashed into her bed and she laughs, “Good morning, Aunt Astra.”

“Good morning, little one.”

Glancing over to her aunt Kara grins, “Where’s grumpypants?” Astra points to the doorway and Kara looks over to see her sister shuffling in, “Morning, grumpypants.”

“I hate you both,” Alex grumbles while shuffling up the bed to snuggle between her two Kryptonians. “Why are you both morning people?”

Kara laughs as she glances at Astra, receiving a nod before they both starting tickling Alex, “Because the sun’s awake,” Kara says when they finally relent some minutes later to death threats from Alex. “We should get up,” she says.

“Nope,” Alex says, “you’re forgetting Christmas morning traditions.”

“What traditions?” Astra questions.

Kara grins, “Something we’ve done since my first Christmas here.” She looks at Alex, “I’ll get the breakfast tray and movie, you get the computer, Aunt Astra can you make coffee?” The other two nod, “Meet back here in ten.”

When the three women return to the bed Alex slides into the middle, settling the breakfast tray across her lap and arranging Kara’s laptop on it. She takes one coffee mug from Astra as Kara takes a second before the two Kryptonians crawl onto the bed on either side of her. Kara smiles, “Welcome to Christmas morning cuddles and  _ How the Grinch Stole Christmas _ , Aunt Astra,” Kara says as the Jim Carey movie begins to play.

By the time the movie ends Alex glances to the two women at her sides, “Silly Kryptonians,” she mutters to the two sleeping women.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Alex/Astra and Kara celebrating Christmas together. Or someone's birthday, you can pick.


End file.
